criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinless
Sinless is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 105th case of the game and the 13th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It is the first one to take place in Church Valley, district of Fario. Plot Following the information of Sandy that Church Valley is under the riot, the player and Diego went there to back the situation under control but once they arrived into the district, the player noticed that someone has been crucified at the City Hall. The team approaches closer to examine the scene and after searching they found that a local girl Angelina Mini is dead. Right after getting the body into the body bag, Monic Mini, sister of the victim, approached and demanded from the team to find her killer as fast is possible. The team soon after found reasons to flag a Gothic singer Anna Barrett and video game designer Jediel Andujar-Morales. After finishing the autopsy, Matilda told the team that the killer killed Angelica before crucifying her and said that she was killed with a long object, but also that the killer left some sleeping pills powder on the wound which aren't from the victim. While the team recap the case, Arif approached and told the team that he might know where the victim was last time before her death. Arif told the team that he might saw the victim last night at the gala in a local luxury restaurant with the unknown person. The team went to the restaurant where they discovered the identity of Peter Austin, victim's plus one on the yesterday's gala night, but also found enough to suspect Alexis Sanders, a local derby girl. The team went to question Monic again after the player discovered that she gifted the victim with a necklace who had a very degrading message. Monic said that her sister was all "luxury" and full narcissism that didn't care for the family at all. Diego and the player also approached Anna again when by Karen they discovered that the victim put laxative into her drink. Anna said the victim looked for some fun and while she didn't look, the victim put some laxative into her drink, thinking that will be funny, but that she is way beyond murder and that spirits gave her a proper punishment now. A while later, the team heard a fight, exchange of swear words and every throwing objects from the direction where a district hall and when they approached, they found that Monic accuse Jediel for the murder of her sister. The team separate them and told them to go on their own way while they search the place again. After searching the player had one more reason to again approach Jediel because his "interesting" messages for the victim. Jediel said that indeed look bad but that he didn't have that intentions, just to point her that he don't want to have any connections with her and her "special services". When the player discovered an X-ray picture of Alexis leg, they interrogated her again who said that the victim broke her like during one of her races. The team also questioned Peter again about his feud with the victim. Peter said that the victim tried to make him go to the bedroom with her, but that he already have a wife and that he don't want to cheat on her. When the team collected last missing evidence they were ready to arrest Peter. After cracking under the pressure he confessed that he killed Angelina, but that it was an accident. He said that after the gala she again harassed him and started to follow him like a crazy fans following their favorite singers and movie stars. He said that he ignored it on first, but that she started to hang out over his house, be on place where would be and sometimes even pretend that she date him which escalated to make his wife to think about him as a cheater. As she didn't want to stop he eventually approached her to ask her to stop. How he explained, they soon after started an argument and he, unable listen her annoyance anymore he grabbed a first object he saw and hit her head on hat she fall on the ground. Once he checked her pulse and found that he killed her he didn't know what to do he saw a flyers that quasi-religions promote and said to himself that it might work. He explained that he then drag her body to the city hall and crucify her there in hope that the police will blame them instead of him, but that his plan didn't work as the team took him down. On the trial, Judge Lawson sentenced him to 20 years in prison. Right after the trial, Diego bumped into Demi Grande, a local newsagent girl. Diego apologized to her and upon seeing what the headline is he decided to talk with her. Furious to read that his father, Alonso Diaz, was released he demanded from her to tell him where he is, but she said that she just sells newspapers and that she isn't a private eye but that she indeed spotted a suspicious activity near district hall. Following the tip, they back to the hall there they found a torn poster that after restoration ended up to be a strongly oriented rebel propaganda that the team sent to Jason. Jason then informed the team that the poster looks similar to the one that used a now-dissolved religious sect Illuminated Minds but that the symbol don't exist in the database, but on the bright side he said that he found an address that point to the expensive restaurant in the center of Church Valley. Following Jason's discovery, Diego and the player went there to see why is that place so special where they discovered a strange faded book. After recovering the text the team again bothered Jason with analyzes. Jason told Diego that he won't like the results and said that diary belonged to Kenny Three, deceased leader of Illuminated Minds but that now belong to his father who wrote last thing earlier today about how he will enjoy in freedom in the cabaret. Before Diego could left, Jason stopped him and said that there is more. He continued and said that Alonso wrote something about "LUMIA", whatever that thing actually is. Diego furiously entered the cabaret and started a fight with his father. Alosno told him to get his voice lower and to stop being a child and that he is now a free man and that he can't do anything to stop that. Diego stopped him from leaving and told him to spit everything he knows about LUMIA. Alonso raised his eyebrow, laughed and said that if he want to know he would need to find that by himself. The team then searched the cabaret where the player unlocked a tablet that they sent to Arif's further analyzes. Arif, in total sweat, said that he has very bad news. He said that on the tablet was a plan for the attack of Church Valley reeve Katie Howard. Upon hearing it the team quickly went to Chief's office to tell him about he plans of the rebels. Chief told Diego to step away as he already caused enough trouble by running around and fighting with everyone n his way. He then told the player go and find Barb and as fast as possible go to Katie's office and protect her at all costs.... Summary 'Victim' * Angelina Mini (Hit in the head and then crucified at the district Hall) 'Murder Weapon' * Cross 'Killer' * Peter Austin Suspects MMiniSFB.png|Monic Mini ABarrettSFB.png|Anna Barrett JAndujarMoralesSFB.png|Jediel Andujar-Morales PAustinSFB.png|Peter Austin ASandersSFB.png|Alexis Sanders Quasi-Suspect(s) DGrandeQSFB.png|Demi Grande ADiazQC13SFB.png|Alonso Diaz RLoukasQSFB.png|Roy Loukas Killer's Profile * The Killer reads Love Spells. * The Killer takes sleeping pills. * The Killer drives bicycle. * The Killer turquoise gem. * The Killer it's a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Church Valley Hall (Clues: Victim's Body, Trashcan, Ticket; Victim identified: Angelina Mini; New Suspect: Monic Mini) *Calm down Miss. Monic Mini. *Examine Trashcan (Result: Strange letter) *Examine Ticket (Result: Cabaret ticket; New Crime Scene: Cabaret) *Investigate Cabaret (Clues: Microphone, Wallet) *Examine Microphone (Result: A BARRETT; New Suspect: Anna Barrett) *Examine Wallet (Result: Faded Visitcard) *Examine Faded Visitcard (Result: Visitcard; New Suspect: Jediel Andujar-Morales) *See if Anna Barrett knows the victim. *Give back wallet to Jediel Andujar-Morales. *Analyze Strange letter (03:00:00; attribute: The Killer reads Love Spells) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer takes sleeping pills) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Expensive Restaurant (Clues: Faded reservations, Helmet, Basket) *Examine Faded Reservations (Result: Reservations; New Suspect: Peter Austin) *Examine Helmet (Result: A SUNDERS; New Suspect: Alexis Sanders) *Examine Basket (Result: Threating picture) *Question Peter Austin about the victim (Profile Updated: Peter reads Love Spells) *Speak to Alexis Sunders (Profile Updated: Alexis takes sleeping pills) *Analyze Threating Picture (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a bicycle; New Crime Scene: Music Stage) *Investigate Music Stage (Clues: Water bottle, Broken gold) *Examine Water bottle (Result: White powder) *Examine Broken Gold (Result: Necklace) *Examine Necklace (Result: Engraving) *Question Monic Mini about her degrading message on a necklace (Profile Updated: Monic reads Love Spells, takes sleeping pills and drives bicycle) *Analyze White powder (06:00:00) *Ask Anna why the victim put laxative inside her drink (Profile Updated: Anna reads Love Spells) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Entrance Statues (Clues: Locked Phone, Paper Roll, Video Camera, Pile of junk) *Examine Locked Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Examine Paper Roll (Result: Leg X-Ray) *Examine Video Camera (Result: Footage) *Examine Pile of junk (Result: Bloody Cross) *Question Jediel about the shady messages (Profile Updated: Jediel reads Love Spells, takes sleeping pills and drives bicycle) *Ask Alexis more about the x-ray result (Profile Updated: Alexis drives bicycle) *Ask Peter why he didn't mention a fight between him and the victim (Profile Updated: Peter reads Love Spells, takes sleeping pills and drives bicycle) *Analyze Bloody Cross (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Classified: Cross; New Crime Scene: Luxury Piano) *Investigate Luxury Piano (Clues: Hammer, Rusty nail) *Examine Hammer (Result: Shiny pieces) *Examine Rusty nail (Result: Skin) *Analyze Shiny pieces (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a turquoise gem) *Analyze Skin (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a man) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Awaken Sins 1! Awaken Sins 1 *Apologize to Demi Grande *Investigate Church Valley Hall (Clues: Torn Flyer) *Examine Torn flyer (Result: Rebellious propaganda) *Analyze Rebellious propaganda (03:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Luxury Piano (Clues: Faded Book) *Examine Faded Book (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary (06:00:00) *Find Alonso Diaz and question him about "LUMIA" (Reward: Alonso's golden pin) *Investigate Cabaret (Clues: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet (03:00:00) *Inform the Chief that the attack is ready on Katie Howard (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move to the next crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Church Valley (SFB)